Venomoth
/ |evofrom=Venonat |gen=Generation I |species=Poison Moth Pokémon |egg1=Bug |body=13 |type=Bug |type2=Poison |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=27.6 lbs. |metweight=12.5 kg |ability=Shield Dust Tinted Lens |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Venomoth (Japanese: モルフォン Morufon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Venomoth is a purple moth Pokémon. The eyes of Venomoth are black and much smaller than its pre-evolved form. Venomoth has two white fangs protruding from its mouthpart. Venomoth has head, thorax, and abdomen, unlike some other Pokémon. The wings of Venomoth are larger than its body, with the top sections of its wings being much larger than the bottoms. Its shiny incarnation has a pale blue wing coloration, head and upper body, whereas its lower body (abdomen) and legs are a light brown. Special abilities Venomoth can have the ability Shield Dust or the ability Tinted Lens. Shield Dust negates all side effects of attacks. Tinted Lens increases non-effective moves by 1.5x. Venomoth's wings are covered with scales. The scales are poisonous and are released when Venomoth flaps its wings. Evolution Venomoth is the evolved form of Venonat as of level 31. Anime *Koga's Venomoth *Chaz's Venomoth *Katie's Venomoth *Assunta's Venomoth *Rudy's Venomoth Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Safari Zone, Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 14, 15, Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Route 24, 25 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 9, 10, Route 13-15, 24, 25, 43 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone, Berry Forest |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 229 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 229 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 24, 25 |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Dreamyard |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=The dust-like scales covering its wings are color coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has. |yellow=The powdery scales on its wings are hard to remove. They also contain poison that leaks out on contact. |gold=When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to to scatter its poisonous powder all around. |silver=The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in color. If it is light, it causes paralysis. |crystal=It digs underground and chews on tree roots, sticking its head out only when the sun isn't bright. |ruby=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. |sapphire=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. |emerald=Venomoth is nocturnal - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. |firered=The wings are covered with dustlike scales. Every time it flaps its wings, it looses highly toxic dust. |leafgreen=The dustlike scales covering its wings are color-coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has. |diamond=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |pearl=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |platinum=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |heartgold=When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to scatter its poisonous powder all around. |soulsilver=The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in hue. If it is light in hue, it causes paralysis. |black=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |white=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |black 2=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |white 2=It flutters its wings to scatter dustlike scales. The scales leach toxins if they contact skin. |x=The scales it scatters will paralyze anyone who touches them, making that person unable to stand. |y=The wings are covered with dustlike scales. Every time it flaps its wings, it looses highly toxic dust. |or=Venomoth is nocturnal-it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. |as=Venomoth is nocturnal-it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |number = 049 |rbspr = RB 049 front.png |yspr = Y 049 front.png |grnspr = GR 049 front.png |gldspr = G 049 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 049 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 049 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 049 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 049 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 049 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 049 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 049 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 049 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Venomoth BW.gif |bwsprs = |xyspr = Venomoth XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = |orassprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |Vback = |Vbacks = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Trivia *Venomoth bears a striking resemblance to the kaiju, Battra, in its adult form. *In the manga, it says Venomoth doesn't live long. *Venomoth is the first Moth Pokémon. The second being Dustox, the third being Mothim. *Venomoth gets its name in two words from veno'm'' and '''moth. Gallery 049Venomoth_OS_anime.png 049Venomoth_OS_anime_2.png 049Venomoth_AG_anime.png 049Venomoth_Dream.png 049Venomoth_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon